


Nighttime

by generictripe



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Insomnia, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The  nightmares that plagued her like a chronic sickness had been intense for the past few weeks.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Drabble prompt by satoshismuumoved/gaycicadas on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime

Satoko was having trouble sleeping. It had been going on for weeks now. For a while she had been avoiding telling Rika. Mostly that was due to the nature of her insomnia. It wasn't just a state of being awake. It was fear. Deep and rich, it followed her daily life like a shadow over her shoulder. The nightmares that plagued her like a chronic sickness had been intense for the past few weeks. 

She turned to one side in the futon, away from her best friend. Sleep brought things she would rather not see that seemed so real that upon waking she would scramble, making sure Rika was still snoozing beside her and that no crows and deep red blood surrounded her. The blonde shuddered at the memory.

“Satoko?”

She peeked over her shoulder. The navy haired girl beside her was sitting up, looking at her with wide eyes. Those dark eyes had always been one of Satoko's favorite things about Rika. They were so deep and bright. But there was always something sorrowful under the surface,like she held secrets that no one could understand.

“Go back to sleep Rika!” Satoka smiled at her friend. “I'm just having trouble sleeping.”

Rika was silent for a moment, then scooted closer the the blonde. Freezing up, Satoko held her breath as her friend gentle placed her hand on her's. “If you have been having bad dreams we can sleep together! I can keep the monsters away. Nipaaaah!” 

She wanted to feel relief and thankfulness. But what she was feeling was very different than those. Her heart swelled, threatening to jump out of her chest. Satoko grinned and murmured , “Thank you Rika. I'd like that!”

Soon the pair was close,under the blanket. It was so room in the stifling June heat. But Satoko did not want to move. She wanted to be wrapped in Rika's arms forever. The dark haired girl snuggled against her friend, planting a kiss on her soft cheek. “Don't worry about me Satoko. I'm safe with you now!”


End file.
